Matchmaker Stiles! (College Edition)
by SAGEDD96
Summary: Stiles didn't know a lot about boys. She knew how to play matchmaker. Aiden and Lydia. Laura Hale and Deucalion. Isaac and Avery (the twins' little sister). Ivy (Isaac's twin) with Jasper Argent & even Scott with Allison. But it seems that her obsession crush with Jackson Whitmore since third grade clouded her vision to see that she had her own admirer. Derek Hale? FEM!STILES!/OCs
1. Stiles

**This is the college edition. Stiles is female in this one. Her crush is Jackson instead of Lydia. She's best friends with Malia instead of macking on her like in the series of the TV show. And there area few OCs.**

**Allison's older twin brother: Jasper Argent**

**Isaac's twin: Ivy**

**Deucalion's sister: Athena**

**Aiden and Ethan's sister: Avery**

Sports.

And that's what kind of fan that Stiles is. She happened to be the manager of the lacrosse team and even though it is not advised for the girls to play with the dudes, she doesn't care. She did for four years in high school with her best friend, Scott. And even though Scott begged for them to get an apartment together instead of staying in dorms, she thought this would be the best opportunity to make new friends.

And then she found out her other two roommates will be Lydia Martin and a girl named Ivy Lahey.

She didn't know how she felt about having Lydia as a roommate and Stiles knew that she heard the Lahey name somewhere but she can't put her finger on it.

And Scott had three other roommates who he had no choice in picking. Stiles felt a bit bad about her best friend not knowing who roommates is are.

"My dad teaches here," Malia Tate said to her as they picked up their keys. Her and Stiles has been the best of friends since she helped her dad, the sheriff, find her in the woods five years ago. Malia was not the best at being social so when she finally made a friend, who is Stiles, she stuck with her through their whole high school life and even followed her to college.

"You never told me that. You don't even mention your dad at all," Stiles said with an eye roll. Sometimes at random moments like these, Malia would tell her something about her life. Stiles knew that their parents was divorced and that the dad left town after a family tragedy. Malia never talks about it.

"Never came up. Now it did." Malia shrugs.

It took them a full fifteen minutes to get to their rooms. Her dad following behind them up the elevator giving her the speech about boys and parties. Stiles had to laugh at that. She never really been the party type of girl since no one wants to invite the Sheriff's daughter and for _boys_. Her eyes only been set on Jackson Whitmore since third grade when he pushed her off the swings. Maybe that was a turn on for her back then? Did she like it rough since eight years old? And since Jackson dumped Lydia so he can explore college, Stiles did a bit of a happy dance but it's not like he would pick her out of the bunch. She would always be that annoying girl on the team who slowed them down.

"Dad, don't worry. I think Scott will scare them away," Stiles said. Scott had been mistaken for her boyfriend a multiple of times. Maybe since they hang out 24/7 and had sleepovers. That's how much her dad trust Scott to not make a move on her. And how could he? They took bubble baths together as kids. The relationship boat has sailed after that.

They made their way to the apartment style dorm and that's when the anxiety kicked in. Malia sensed it and rolled her blue eyes at her only friend and opened the door for her. And when she did she was graced with multiple things in the living room ahead. A lot of boxes labeled _CLOTHES_. And that's when Stiles knew that Lydia arrived. She sighed and prayed that she didn't take the best room. And when she stepped in some more she noticed a man standing there. It couldn't be her dad.

"Hi," Stiles called out to him. He turned around showing her icy blue eyes yet a warm smile. "Stiles Stilinsky and you are?"

"Chris Argent." He said and held out a hand to her dad.

"This is my dad," a brunette came from behind him showing a dimpled smile and warm brown eyes. The girl was pretty, Stiles will admit that. "I'm Allison."

"Malia. Stiles," Stiles introduced her and her friend.

"We're heading down to the Welcome Week Tour, you girls coming?" Allison asked them.

"Maybe later after I packed up a bit," Stiles said stretching her lanky arms. She liked the girl already.

"Ok, see ya later," Allison and her dad left for downstairs leaving Malia and Stiles.

"Dad, can you get the rest our stuff while I say hi to Lydia?" Stiles did the puppy eyes which her dad really doesn't fall for…

…until today. Maybe it was because he was losing his little girl today to the hounds. He hugged her before he left for the car and Lydia walked to the room on her right. And see Lydia looking out the Patio window.

"Martin," Stiles called out to her. Lydia whipped her head around and only stared in acknowledgement to Stiles. Her grey-blue eyes checking out her attire judging her. It's not like Stiles will wear her best clothes in the sweating heat as she unpacked. She is not trying to impress anyone yet.

"Stilinsky…and Hale," Lydia forced a smile. "I'm rooming with the Argent girl. She has cute clothes."

"Yeah, that's what I look for in a friend…_cute clothes_," Stiles joked. "You wanna hang with us later on?" she asked her in a yell as her head towards her room across the hall. She could hear Malia chuckled knowing that Lydia will decline easily without a doubt but…

"Sure…just give me an hour," Lydia says back. Stiles furrowed her eyebrows. She thought that maybe Lydia is trying out new things for college. Not stuck up as much.

"Cool beans," Stiles thought.

So the good byes was kind of hard. Stiles was not expecting her dad to be all teary-eyed when he left but it took not long for him to leave. And Stile met the rest of her roommates. There was an extra on the list she didn't know: Cora Hale. The girl screams badass and Stiles liked that. Later on, Stiles figured out that Malia and Cora are cousins. Who knew? And the other girl was a petite blonde who she found out was Isaac Lahey's little twin sister. Her dad was not at all friendly…he was condescending and she couldn't wait to he leaves.

"Now it's time to party!" Stiles screams earning her amused looks from her roommates.


	2. Stiles II

After the whole awkward conversation ice breakers with her roommate, Stiles decided that it was time to go visit Scott. Gladly and happy Stiles hummed and smiles since Scott lives one floor down. She thought this was meant to be. And since she knows Jackson would be somewhere on his floor (Lacrosse players shared dorm and floor) she prayed that he was Scott's roommate.

"Where are you going?" Malia runs up to her.

"Scott's," she said as she opens the door.

"Who's Scott?" Cora Hale shows up arms crossed. "Boyfriend?"

Stiles chuckles.

"I wish," Lydia walked behind her. "So she doesn't to pine after my boyfriend," she added.

_He's not your boyfriend_, Stiles wanted to correct the redhead but no one knew about the break up except a few people. Danny, Jackson, Scott, and Lydia. Stiles heard from Danny since he thought that she would be a better match with Jackson so he gave her a heads up. Danny told her that Lydia would refuse to think that they are done for.

"Can I come?" Ivy Lahey came up as well. Stiles would not refuse that little pixie. "Isaac is Scott's roommate."

"Fine," Stiles wanted to just hang out with Scott and Malia for the day but she guessed that this would be a group thing.

Stiles banged a bit too hard on the door and the door whipped open to a tall blonde dude with a hard glare. Stiles almost mistake the guy for Isaac expect this one had the confidence of all things Jackson Whitmore. Stiles noted that this guy is pretty good looking for a skinny guy. He crossed his arms and waited for her to talk.

"I'm here for the one called: Scott," Stiles said in a deep tone trying to peak a smile out of the guy but nada. She groaned and pushed through the guy making her way in. the whole dorm was already a mess which made her laugh. "YO, SCOTT!" she yells for him and Scott pops his head from a door giving her a side smile. Stiles would have to admit his slight angled jawline is pretty adorable.

"Hey," he grabbed her into a bear hug and already Stiles could smell his scent.

"Dude you reek," she pushes him away and fans herself. She did not want to meet Jackson covered in Scott's sweat.

"Mom's AC was broken. I almost _died_ from heat stroke in there," Scott exaggerated. His brown eyes then went behind her to the group of girls. He only recognized Lydia and Malia. "Your new roommates?"

"Yes, and I must say that Lydia will be the problem since she will hog the bathroom," Stiles whispered to him. It's not like she doesn't like Lydia…Stiles envies her. But she won't admit that.

"Same goes for Brett and Jackson. They can't help but stop at their own reflection," Scott said a bit too loudly.

"Who's Brett?"

"Brett Talbot," the lean guy from the door came up beside him. He was about five inches taller than Scott and Stiles. He had this smug look on his face that made her think of Jackson. His eyes was a light hazel color that stared at her waiting for to react like any other girl. "Future Captain."

"You wish," Stiles hears Jackson from the back. Her heart sped at the sight of the Greek god make his self-known. Jackson didn't even notice Stiles staring at him. "Maybe you should look for another goal that is not beyond your reach, Talbot."

"Girls, stop with the fighting," Danny teases the two which received him a glare. Stiles rolled her eyes.

"I thought you have five other roommates?" Scott asked her.

"One of them is looking around with her dad," She told him.

"Dude, I need a girl _bad_. I hope you will introduce me to some of your roommates," he nudges her.

"You know we can hear you," Malia said.

"Maybe not the ones that I know…" Scott corrected himself.

"So…" Stiles thought about the other roommates. "Allison and Cora."

"No offense but he's not my type," Cora said flatly.

"Maybe someone less intimidating," Scott told her.

"That leaves Allison and she seems like the type to fall for your puppy eyes," Stiles could just picture it. She made a mental note to set them up after getting to know the girl better first.

"Let me meet her first," Jackson pitches in making Lydia scoff and Stiles eyes widen. Like hell she will introduce pretty girls to Jackson Whitmore the face and body of Abercrombie.

"_Jackson_," Lydia hissed at him earning her an eye roll from.

Stiles decided to ignore the guy and went back to Scott. "Who ya rooming with?"

"Certainly not those two douches," he points back to Brett and Jackson. "Isaac." Like he was listening in, Isaac made himself known silently coming in with a side smirk. Stiles always noticed that he had sad eyes…like Ivy.

"Please tell me your other roommate is better than those two," Cora said. "I need a distraction."

"I feel like your match would be…a badass in a leather jacket," Stiles looked off in space trying to picture it. "Yep, that's right. Let's find you a Logan Wolverine minus the muttonchops," she said.

Cora rolled her eyes. She then noticed that the blonde kid was staring at her…not the douchebag one. The one with the clear blue eyes. So Cora stared back with a glare earing in her a surprisingly flush of pink on his cheeks and he averted his eyes.

"I haven't met him yet. He was already packed in when we got here," Danny said. "But his name is Jasper…Argent."

"Argent?" Stiles questioned. "My roommate has the same name."

"Must be related," Lydia pieced together.

"Is he hot?" Cora asked.

"How would we know?" Jackson scoffs.

"_I Facebooked_ him," Danny said ignoring his annoying friend. "He is kind of hard to find but his sister, Allison had his picture with her. Their twins. And he is _very _sexy might I add. That lonesome wolf mysterious kind that you want to make smile."

"And that's why we love you, Danny," Stiles wraps her arm around the guy and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"So he can scope out hot guys for you?" Brett wasn't use to this kind of relationship. He still didn't know how he felt about rooming with someone gay. But it's not like they are sharing the same room so he waved it off.

"Duh!" Lydia teased.

"And have you seen our RA?" Danny licked his lips at the thought of their Residence Assistant.

"Well, we've seen ours. And I am convinced that good looks run through the Hale genes," Stiles comments. She met Cora's sister and Malia's cousin, Laura Hale, who is their RA at their floor. The girl was awesome and sassy but so badass that Stiles was for certain it ran through the genes. "Laura Hale."

"How many of them are there?" Brett asked in disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Malia growls at him and glares. Brett smirked at the girl's reaction. He wasn't expecting that.

"Our Professor is Peter Hale," Scott explained. "Then there's _you_," he points at Cora. "And then Malia…and Laura…and then our RA."

"Who I have to mention is very hot," Danny pitched in. "But he's straight."

"How can you tell?" Isaac finally spoken up.

"Trust me, we can tell," Danny told him with a nudge.

"Your RA is my older brother, Derek," Cora mentioned. "He might look like he kills but he's harmless."

"Is he even on the lacrosse team?" Jackson asked.

"Not really," Cora replies. "He helps them train since he's the assistant coach."

"Crap. I like told the guy off for glaring at me. He might make me do suicides," Jackson groans.

"It's not that hard," Stiles said. She thought about this mysterious RA that she never met. She met the coach of their team, Finstock, who gave her the position of manager of the team but she never met the assistant coach. "I've done it before."

"You're just saying that so you can see me all hot and sweaty," Jackson smirks. Stiles was not going to deny him that. She preferably wanted to see him shirtless…and hot and sweaty.

"Well, we're heading downstairs to the Welcome Week Fair. Y'all comin?" Stiles asked them.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Scott runs back to his room.

"Might see some hot chicks," Jackson mentions as he follows. Brett agreed with a nod.

"…or dudes," Danny adds.

"You coming, Isaac?" Scott yells out to Isaac who was still standing against the hall.

"Yeah," he calls back and walks back to the room.

"I will not watch Jackson flirt with other girls," Lydia mention.

"Agree," just when Stiles opened the door to head back to her dorm, she ran right into a hard…

…wall of man.

"Shiz, sorry, dude," she looked up from his black Henley to his eyes and she was stuck in place. He had a light shade of green with specks of golden brown in them. Stiles stepped back to bump into Malia who was behind her. She had a good look at the guy. The dude was not _Jackson_ kind of Hot. This kind of Hot was different. More like handsome and sexy mixed in with fuckable. Stiles never really cared for frowns and beards but she made an exception with this fine piece of specimen in front of her. And he really knew how to rock the beard with his strong jawline and that Henley shirt that clung to his muscles.

"Hi," he spoke to her. His eyes felt like it was boring into her soul. "I'm looking for a Scott McCall?"

"Scott!" her voice cracked a bit as she called for her best friend.

"I'm coming, I'm comin," he ran in with his floppy brown hair swaying. Stiles never kept her eyes off the guy. And he never kept his eyes from her brown eyes.

"I found your inhaler on the floor," Derek said to him as he _still stared at her_. More like glare, Stiles thought.

"Thanks, dude," Scott pushed pass the girls and took it from him.

"Hey, Derek," Cora greets him. He nods back at his little sister and then left them without a word.

Stiles walked back into the dorm forgetting why she even was about to leave.

"Told you he's hot," Danny smiled at her.


	3. Athena Deucalion & Avery

**ATHENA & AVERY**

"Why did I have to stay in a damn dorm?" Avery through her bag onto the bed. She was really not into the idea of going to same school as her brothers and certainly not entertained by the idea of staying in a dorm of all places.

"Because you can't afford it?" Athena answered in a sarcastic tone. Athena knew what she meant, though. Since the twins, Ethan and Aiden, and their little sister has been taken in by Athena and her older brother, Deucalion, they make sure to give them the best at everything. Especially Avery since she's been through more in the foster homes. Avery at first didn't want to go to college but it took a lot of convincing and pretty much forcing her but Deucalion got her to do it. "Look. I'm staying with you does that count for something?" Athena didn't like the idea of staying in a dorm but at least it's just them two instead of four other strangers with them.

This is not _Real World._

Athena felt like she was around kids. She asked her bitch of a best friend, Kali, to move in with them but she had to get an apartment with her high school sweetheart, Ennis. Athena really couldn't see what Kali sees in the beef cake of a douche. And so she is staying with someone seven years younger than her. Athena took two years of her required courses at a Community College and some online and went off to explore the world and do a little of volunteering in developing countries before coming back to finish off her degree.

"Put on something cute, if we are going to this damn Welcome Week Fair," Athena ordered Avery.

"Might find a cute guy to flirt with," Avery smiled.

"I don't think Aiden would like that," Athena teased. She knew how protective the angry twin can be when someone is a 'threat' to his little sister.

"Fuck Aiden," Avery scoffs and walks to the bathroom to change.

"I feel like everyone's shorts are a little bit too short if you catch my drift," Avery said as she passed by a few dudes with short Bermuda's on. She thought that was not a good look. She scanned the crowd looking for a guy to flirt with. She made sure to at least look approachable. But she probably won't since she's with Athena who screams 'Man-eater'.

Avery will admit that Athena is gorgeous. She is what they call bombshell. But it's not like she is tending to that. Athena doesn't wear makeup or dresses or heels. She wears normal clothes. Like now. She was wearing a plain white V-neck tee and cut-off shorts that was cut at the mid-thigh with red Toms. Her blonde hair was blown by the wind but in a sexy way.

"Stop being judgy," Athena nudges her. Her blue eyes also scanned the crowd but she cringed in disgust looking over the guys. They all screamed 'Jock' or 'Frat'. She could see future alcoholics in this crowd and she did not like it. They was all eighteen which makes her feel a bit like a pedophile and she hits on one of them. Her eyes then laid on a familiar brunette and a smile grew across her face. She hurried to her old friend and hugged her from behind. "Yo, Stranger," she laughs at the gasp coming from her old bestie.

Laura Hale.

She whipped around to give her a hug. Laura and Athena has been the best of friends since they met through Cora's and Avery's little catfight in high school. They are almost exactly the same in personalities but Laura was a bit sassier and says what is on her mind. And Athena loved that.

"How was Africa?"

"Awesome," Athena replies. "Got the tan and everything."

Avery watched as Athena and Laura caught up. Avery really wasn't looking forward to seeing the other hale. She never really got along with Cora. They use to be friends but it happened to pretty much be Aiden's fault in all this since he hooked up with her. Cora thought for some spectacular reason that Avery didn't warn her and it was her fault.

Aiden's an ass. It's not her fault that her brother is like that.

So Avery sneaked off through the freshmen crowd and looked around. She noticed a few guys checking her out. But she will not subdue herself into low standards with _these _guys. She needed a real relationship. And now that she's an adult now and will not listen and be scared of Aiden and his ways, she will find the perfect first boyfriend. And she was going to be picky about it.

As she walked by, she noticed that there was a blonde girl sitting down at the bench. Avery noticed that she looked a bit down. _She's adorable_, she thought. And she was. A petite little blonde with subtle beauty features. But her big blue eyes that looked back her caught her off guard.

"Why you sitting' alone?" she asked the girl. Avery could care less about asking a stranger this. She was not shy at all. The girl seemed a bit taken back. She was shy.

"Just waiting'…for my roommates to come back. I'm saving this spot for them," the girl answered back. "They are getting hotdogs and hamburgers."

Avery nods. "Cool. I'm Avery."

"Ivy…Lahey," the girl said and gave her a small smile.

"Awesome," she sat next to her. "I am looking for a hot guy to be my first boyfriend but these guys are too…ugh for me. Ya get me?"

"Um, I don't really know. I never had a boyfriend."

"Me either and we can go on this quest together," Avery decided. "I see you with a huge muscular guy that will protect you from danger since you are so adorably short. I need one of those as well and who can handle my sassy ass."

All Ivy could counter with was a nod.

"See anyone who caught your eye?"

"Not really," Ivy did think that Brett Talbot was cute but after hearing him talk…she didn't need to pine after that. She couldn't even see why Lydia and Stiles like Jackson. He's a douche.

"And who is this?" Avery looked up to see some chick looking at her. The girl was pretty a little. She seemed a bit goofy. She had an edgy pixie cut that was shorter at the back with longer hair in the front that was tousled messily. She had big brown eyes and multiple moles over her cheek with a lanky figure. "Made a new friend, Ivy?"

"Totes," Avery answered. "Avery."

"Stiles, at your service. Wait—do you have a boyfriend?" The girl asked her holding her hands up and then glancing back like she was hiding something.

"No…" Avery furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Good. I got this friend who I think would be the _perfect_ boyfriend," Stiles selled. "SCOTT!" She yells over her shoulder calling the boy who was running towards them with four hot dogs in hand. His floppy brown hair swaying as he ran. As he came closer, Avery thought the guy did look pretty good looking but he was not what she was looking for.

"Avery this is my best friend, Scott," Avery noticed that Stiles gave Scott a nudge like she was signaling something. _Is everyone looking to get laid_, Avery thought to herself? But she will not be sold off like this. She will find someone herself. And then she noticed the tall figure coming from behind the puppy-like Scott. He was about 5 inches taller than him who looked very familiar.

Too Familiar.

Then it clicked. Avery did a quick glance at Ivy and then back at the tall guy. They are twins. They had to be. And the guy was…adorably sexy if that was such a thing. He had the same sad eyes as Ivy yet his did something to her. And his blonde hair was in a mass of curls that made her want to run her fingers through. But he won't stare at her. He was looking at the ground most of the time.

"What is your name," Avery looked pass Scott and spoke to the tall boy. He didn't seem to know he was talking to him. So she took the imitative and stood up and stood right in front of him and craned her neck to get a good look at him. He seemed taken back by her actions and he gasped in reaction. "What is your name?"

His mouth was slightly open in shock. Avery smirked at this reaction. She seemed to think that this reaction was abit cute for a grown man.

"_Isaac_," he said in a husky whisper.


	4. Stiles & Derek

**STILES**

It's been two hours since Avery has met Isaac and stiles couldn't help but laugh at her new friend. The girl didn't waste no time talking to the shy guy. He seemed shocked that her attention went instantly to him instead of Scott but Stiles could see why.

It was the curly blonde hair. She could understand that easily.

Jackson was hanging out with Danny and Lydia. Scott was dancing awkwardly with Ivy who was actually just standing there with her face blushing like crazy. Stiles had to take a video of this. And Malia was at the frozen yogurt line. Stiles then start to look for Cora who happened to get lost in the crowd. Stiles left Ivy with Scott and she walked around scanning the crowd. She didn't know why but Cora was appealing to her in a badass kind of way. And then she noticed the leather jacket of Cora Hale. Stiles rolled her eyes at her new friend.

"Cora Hale," she calls out to her making the girl turn around with a light glare. Stiles then noticed that she was talking to her older brother, Derek. Stiles smiled at the frowning man.

"Dude," she stopped right in front of him which made his eyes widen a bit. "How did you become a RA?" she didn't mean to sound like an ass but it had to be said.

"What do you mean?" Cora asked for Derek.

"Like, since I first seen him he's been frowning and scowling like cray-cray," Stiles explained. She then looks at Derek again. "I thought RAs are friendly and stuff. Always with a smile on their face. Laura is like that. I think I am gonna love my floor for next four years."

"You plan on living there for four years? Laura is not gonna be there that long," Cora said.

"Oh…well I didn't think that far ahead, Hale," Stiles said. "Isaac is flirting with a hot little thing over there."

"Isaac?" Cora seemed a bit ticked off by those news. "With who? Some sorority slut?"

"Whoa slow it down, Hale, she's cool. Avery. That's her name," Stiles tells her with a chuckle.

"Avery?" Cora lifted an eyebrow. She only knew one Avery and since her brothers go here it had to be the one she's thinking of. "I'll be back. Don't move," Cora ordered Derek. Stiles was about to walk with her but Derek grabbed her by the arm.

"Is this the part where you tell me that under your mean façade that you actually is a lover not a fighter and love puppies and all that jazz…" Stiles rambled. He replied with a lifted eyebrow which made her continue on. "…_or_ are you just the next Dexter who is looking for their next target to kill? I will have to suggest any guy who sexually assault on campus because that's all we need is one out of every—"

"Stiles," he said cutting her off. He finally let's go of her arm and she steps back and crosses her arms over her chest and waited.

"How'd you know my name, Hale?" stiles would recall introducing herself to him. Cora might have told him.

"The name tag," he points at the sticker on her chest. She smiled in response. Of course, she thought.

"So, Whatcha Whatcha want?" she said referencing to the Beastie Boys song. She had to laugh at her little joke. "Dude, laugh. That's gonna be my goal of the semester. Screw high GPAs. I want to see you smile…and laugh." Derek seemed taken back by her words.

**DEREK**

She talks _a lot_. She doesn't take a breather. She just rambles on even though he was pretty much giving her the stink eye. She didn't waver or hesitate around him. She was herself. Derek could tell at first glance that she's not like any other girl here. She stood out to him. He favored her pixie cut even though it looked like she just woke up like that. She wore no makeup. She had many moles scattered across her cheeks which he thought was endearing. And she didn't dress to impress. She was wearing a black sleeveless tee with the batman symbol on it with yellow running shorts and black and white Nike running shoes.

Stiles.

And he liked the name as well. It was unique. Not like any other. He knew that he would be seeing more of her since she's with Cora. The girl would not take a hint that he doesn't talk. But when she asked him why he's a RA because of how he's acting right now, he was a bit amused by her.

"I think you would be a great match for Ivy Lahey, dontcha thing?" she asked him. His eyes widened in surprise. Not that he's conceited or anything but usually girls don't try to hook him up with _other_ girls. And it's not like he wants another girlfriend after the whole Kate situation. "You don't think so. I told her I see her with a huge muscular dude with a badass streak that will protect her. I thought you might be the perfect candidate but you need to smile more so you won't scare her away," she tells him. And before he comprehend what the hell she just said, her fingers with towards his face and she tried to make his frown go upside down. She laughed in the sight of a smiling Derek. "You need to show more teeth. Come on, Der, you can do it. Come on, show me some—"

"Do you hold no boundaries?"

"Dude, I try not to," Stiles said. She took a step back holding her hands up in surrender. "Sorry, Der. I'll be more…less friendly if that is what you want. Now I am think you will be awesome with Malia. She needs a boyfriend _pronto_."

"What's with you hooking people up?" Derek asked her. Cora explained to her that she was setting Scott up with her before Cora shot him down easily. "What about you? Or do you have a boyfriend."

Stiles laughed at his last sentence. "That's funny and I am not lookin' good lookin'," Derek swore that she was flirting with him on the compliment she gave him but she easily brushed it off. He noticed that her eyes zeroed on Jackson, Danny, and Brett. "I have my eyes set on someone already." She said in a forlorn tone that made his chest pang a bit. "Oh crap! I didn't even though about asking you! Do you have a GF before I start hooking you up with—"

"I am not looking," he said with a glare.

"Well, I guess I see it. I bet the last person you want to date is some fresh meat," Stiles said with understanding. "But I thought that's what seniors like. Fresh girls on the market and all that jazz?"

"We are all not dogs, Stiles," he said which made her smile. He thought that was an accomplishment. "And I am not a senior," he adds which made her give him a questioning look. "I'm not."

"Dude, no offense, you look like you are twenty six or something," she said to him.

"I'm twenty-two and I am a junior."

"Oh…well awesome." Stiles nods. "How about you show me some awesome parties?"

"No," he replied.

"Der, we are gonna be best friends," she said and he didn't expect her to throw her arm around him pulling him close to her for a side hug.


	5. Ivy Lahey& Jasper Argent

**IVY LAHEY**

The Welcome Week Celebration of the first day ends with a rave. Some kind of rave party in the Presidential Court with some local DJ who played all the latest tunes with laser lights that could cause seizures and black lit lights that made their clothes glow.

Especially Ivy's.

She was wearing a light blue tee that was loose on her with white denim shorts and dirty white converses. So the black lit light made her blue shirt and bottoms glow more than she was really wanting it to.

Ivy stayed back from the crowd. She watched as her new roommates interacted. Isaac was attempting to dance a bit with the girl she just met, Avery. The girl was all sorts of cool, surprising both her and Isaac. She didn't expect Avery to just openly flirt and show she's interested with Isaac. Isaac might be shy enough to not know the signals and not know to make a move on the girl.

Stiles was dancing with Cora and Malia and Scott. Ivy thought how cute Scott and Stiles was even though they was just friends. In all four years of high school, Ivy had this small crush on Scott. She didn't know why but maybe it was his overly caring side. He cares about everyone even if they don't show concern back.

Ivy then walks to the table where the food and drinks was held. Not many people was hanging there since everyone was practically dancing like this was their last night on earth. Ivy takes a mini bottle of red PowerAde and walks to the sidelines where only a few people was hanging. Most of them was on their cell phone. Ivy decided to get on hers even though she doesn't have much people on her contacts. So she decided to go on this new app, Yik Yak, and check it out. She typed in her college name and see that everyone was talking about the party. She liked a few of them and scanned through the rest.

"Is that as good as they say it is?" she overheard a smooth voice over her shoulder. Ivy quickly jumps and steps away from the guy. She turns quickly to look at the mysterious man and see that he was not a scary as she thought. The guy was not like the typical frat guys she was expecting.

He seemed mature.

If it wasn't for the laser lights and black lit light that made his skin almost glow ghostly, she wouldn't have noticed him. But then she thought how she could not notice this guy. He's _beautiful_. He had golden topaz eyes that stared at her skeptically as she stared at him in awe of his beauty. His skin was paler than most but that made it better since his dark almost black unruly curly hair that was slightly shorter than shoulder length contrast against his skin. He had a slight beard but not too much hair that it looked messy but not too little hair that he might as well cut it off.

Then Ivy realized that he asked her a question.

"Um, it's pretty amusing but sometimes…I'm ashamed how…addicted it can become…in the last…few hours," she said hesitantly. He nods like he understood. Ivy felt a bit inferior in the way he stared at her. He kept looking at her _eyes_. His eyes never averted or scanned her body but just her…eyes. Like he was staring into her soul and she felt shy…shyer at least if that's possible.

"I hear about it a lot but I don't know if I want to be a victim of another social media app," he said. "I quit facebook last year and Instagram as well. I keep Twitter for certain reasons."

Ivy didn't know what to say to this guy. He just walks up to her and talks. Is this what they do in college, she thought to herself. She's not use to this. Ivy didn't know if he's flirting or being friendly. Ivy decided that he was just being friendly since she wasn't looking her best right now.

"I'm Jasper." He finally introduced himself.

Her blonde eyebrows furrowed together. "Argent?" she guessed. His eyes widened and a smirk formed on his pouty lips. _God, he has kissable lips,_ she gushed in her head and then blushed at the thought.

"You heard about me?"

"Um, no, I mean…" she didn't know how to say how she heard of him. "Earlier…my roommate was talking…there was Scott and Danny…lacrosse," she flustered not forming a plausible sentence. He smirked at her reaction. "Your sister is my roommate." At least that was a correct statement.

"Oh, then I will be seeing more or you?"

"And my other roommate is best friends with yours…Scott McCall?" she said it like a question.

Jasper nods and looks off before looking back at her. "And your name?"

"…Ivy," she said. He looks at her like he was waiting. "…Lahey."

"Oh, you're Isaac's little sister. Didn't think I would meet another set of twins," Jasper told her. "I guess it runs in the family."

"What runs in the family?"

"It's a secret." He said.

**JASPER ARGENT**

Jasper didn't know why he spoke to the little girl. That what she was to him. A little girl. She was so tiny. Not tiny enough to be mistaken as a middle schooler but tiny enough to be eaten by the wolves aka Kappa Sigma Fraternity. She had to be no taller than five foot two. And she was wearing flats. And after he spoke to her and she turned around with wide eyes like a deer caught in the head lights.

And those eyes…

He was caught off guard with those eyes. He seen them somewhere before but he couldn't put his finger on it. They was an endless pool of blue that glowed in the black lit eyes. And when she said her brother was Isaac Lahey, it made sense. They had the same pair of eyes.

Ivy licked those damn devilish lips and then bit her bottom lip. If it wasn't the eyes, Jasper was more enticed with her pink pouty lips that was meant for kissing. And he never thought of another girl like this.

"You're not dressed for a party," he found himself saying. Jasper wasn't really a conversationalist. He was never the first to start the conversation and keep it going but he just wanted to know more about this little birdie. Little birdie, he smiled at the little nickname he gave her.

"And you are not either," she countered surprising him with her tone. Jasper smirked. He didn't really want to go but since Allison was attending then he would watch out for her. Jasper was wearing a regular black tee and dark washed jeans and black converses. He always loved the color black.

"But you do stand out from the crowd," he said directing the subject back to her. She looked away. Jasper guessed that she doesn't like to talk about herself. "You light up the courtyard." He complimented.

"You do, too," she said to him.

"I'm wearing black. How do that stand out?" Jasper knew where this was going. Someone was judging on his 'looks' and it pisses him off. _You're hot. So damn sexy. He's cute. _He hears it all before.

"You're…beautiful," she said in a whisper like she was thinking out loud. They was both surprised by that admission. She gasped and turned around and tried to leave and lose herself within the crowd. Jasper gasped as well and was stuck for a moment never hearing that kind of compliment. He wanted to chase Ivy but he didn't want to scare her.

He was glad that they both have connections. Her with Isaac and him with Allison. He smiled to himself.

He will be seeing more of little bird.


	6. Peter & Athena

**PETER HALE**

He wasn't expecting the coffee shop to be busy. All the students was at the welcome back parties. He knew that he would finally have some peace and quiet. He had to help both his nieces and nephew move in yet again into their dorms and that was just exhausting since he doesn't even _like_ to help others.

It was called Java House. A low key coffee house where all the hipsters hang out. They would just sip their coffee and read whatever magazine and discuss what's wrong in today's society. Peter doesn't know why he tolerates the place. But maybe since this was the only place that does not get flooded by college students but instead the professors like himself. Thank god, for Starbucks. Because if there was not one peter would have to make his own damn coffee and he doesn't want that to deal with.

"Decaf coffee for now," he told the cashier and he made his way to a corner loveseat sofa at the very far corner. He wanted to be alone in his thoughts. He already had to teach psychology to a bunch of freshmen and he needs a drink mostly to get through this hectic weekend. But he's clean. Sober for years. Well…that's what he tells others that is.

He leaned his head back and lost himself in the melody of soft jazz that played in the background. And then he hears hit...

A door opening. Peter sighed and opened his eyes expecting a drunk crowd of students tumbling in but nope.

It was a blonde.

A beautiful one.

Peter didn't think she was a freshmen. She couldn't be one. She looked too old. Maybe senior at best? Peter raised up a bit to get a better view of this bombshell. She didn't notice him yet. She went to the chalkboard menu that hang up on the wall and looked at it like she was making a life and death decision. Peter didn't know what possessed him to get up and walk to her but he was already half way there.

"I suggest their coffee cake brownies," Peter said in a husky tone. The girl didn't jump. She slowly turned to him looked at him and then turned back to the menu.

"Coffee cake brownies? Sounds appetizing," she said sarcastically. She smiled at that.

"I thought so to but it blow your mind after a long day," Peter said. "What brings you out here when there is a perfectly loud and insufferable party going on?"

The woman groaned at the mention of the party. "I feel like shit," she admits which made him chuckle. "I left my friend, who is like a little sister to me, there with some people I hardly know. I should…go back to that annoying rave."

"You don't care for parties? I thought any party that loud is a good thing?"

"I'm not eighteen and wild anymore, Peter. I am twenty-fucking-five and I don't need sweaty grinding guys up on me," she said. But Peter couldn't get past her knowing his name already. "What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know my name?" Peter asked the woman.

**ATHENA DEUCALION**

Athena scoffs. _Are you serious? _She thought. She thought he would have remembered her. It's been like…four years? And he doesn't recognize her. It isn't like she changed much.

"Peter? Hale? You don't remember me," Athena now faces him. She actually gets a good look at the guy. He's damn good looking. He was okay years ago when he had the slicked back hair and psycho shit going on at the mental hospital. Athena heard about him teaching again and she thought it did wonders if anything to the guy. Peter cut his hair and it was short and styled nicely. He wasn't wearing the creepy black trench coat but now wearing actually the same V-neck as she had on but his accented to his muscled toned body. And those damn eyes…that was the only thing that made her squirm in place.

"No." he said easily.

Athena rolls her eyes at the guy. Typical. "It's me. Laura's best friend. Athena?"

His eyes flickered in recognition and then his eyes roamed down and up.

_Oh my god. He's checking me out,_ she thought, _and he doesn't care that I notice_.

Athena crosses her arms at the man. "How could you not recognize me? You was good friends with Duke anyways." Duke as in her older brother who also taught at the school in Greek mythology section.

"Duke did not tell me his little sister would be visiting."

"Not visiting. I'm enrolled here," she said.

"Enrolled? And how old are you?"

"Peter, Laura is the same age and she's still a RA. I'm getting my masters and taking extra classes…"

"Because you have nothing better to do then distract young men in my class with hard-ons," Peter teases. Athena was about to give him a smart remark but then she heard fully what he said and she blushed in response. There was some kind of compliment laced in his sentence and she didn't know how to perceive it. He smirked in such a smug fashion that pissed her off but yet turned her on.

"You're my teacher," she said which made him frown. "What? You don't want me as a student?" she softly pushes at him smiling at the guy.

Peter sighed and took the coffee that was now set out for him at the bar. "No, I just started to loathe this rule of sexual interactions between student and professor prohibiting." And with that, he left her there speechless.

_What the hell do I say to that?_


	7. Stiles & Derek II

**STILES**

Her first class was an 8am psychology 110 class at the AMB building. Stiles had no problem waking up at 6 since she's use to for the rest of her life. But when Malia literally _growled _at her and threw the pillow at her hard when she blasted some Eminem, she couldn't help but tackle Malia and tickle her which ended up being the other way around when Malia started tickling _her_.

"OK, stop! Stop!" Stiles laughs holding her sides that was hurt from laughing. "Note to self: Malia doesn't like Eminem," she said before leaving their room.

Stiles was surprised to see that Allison was already up. She was sipping on some hot tea with her naturally curly hair loose with some pinned up. She greeted Stiles with a smile and hands her…French toast.

"I love you right now," Stiles gushed when she digged into the food. _I'm totally hooking Scott and her up_," she thought with a sinister creepy smile.

So Lydia refused to sit with Stiles since she was not looking her best at this moment. So what? It is college now. It's not the same as high school when wearing new school clothes is in now. She saw plenty of people wearing yoga and sweatpants to class. And Stiles decided to be one of those people. She wore yellow and black running shorts with black Nike running shoes and a batman tee. Her short pixie cut hair was growing out a bit in the front so she decided to quaff it up a bit and she decided not to wear contacts today. She wore her retro Ray Bans black framed glasses.

Lydia sat with Cora who happened to be sitting next to her on her right which made Stiles roll her eyes. Lydia is practically sitting next to her if not for Cora. Malia was on her left who was drinking a red bull to keep her up. Malia is not a morning person. Ivy Lahey was sitting next to Allison who was next to Lydia.

"Oh there he is," Stiles hears Allison say. She watched as her roommate yell out a, "Jasper," to a loner guy across the auditorium. Stiles was taken back at the resemblance of the two but then she gets that because they are friggin twins. Jasper walked up to them and Stiles couldn't help but say to him:

"You remind me of Jon Snow," she blurted out at him. Allison gave her a confused expression along with the rest of her roommates on her row besides Ivy. Stiles knows that Ivy is a Game of Thrones fan after seeing the DVD collection and the novels on her desk. "Ivy knows what I'm talkin' about," she points at the shy girl with her thumb. Ivy widen her blue eyes as the attention went onto her. Jasper quirked a smirk at the blushing beauty.

"Ivy, might I ask who this 'Jon Snow' I am being compared to?" he asked her and if Stiles was blind and deaf she would of missed the flirting tone and look he was giving Ivy. Ivy blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"Game of…Thrones," she happened to whisper. "Kit Harrington."

"Who I have to add is hot," Stiles added. Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think he's hot?" he asked Ivy who nodded right after the question left his oh so perfect lips. "So you must think _I'm _hot, right?"

Her face flushed a deeper shade of red and she averted her eyes.

"Stop teasing my roommate," Allison scolded her brother. "You can sit in front of us."

"Kit Harrington is hot though. With his curly locks and hazel eyes but he's a bastard nevertheless and I can't marry him a bastard since I am to wed King of the North Robb Stark," Stiles adds laughing at her own reference. Lydia rolls her eyes at her geeky roommate. Cora thought it was a bit cute. Malia learned to deal with it.

"He's a bastard?" Jasper asked as he takes his seat on the row in front of theirs.

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop us from being Team Snow."

Stiles made a mental note that she will try to set Jasper and Ivy up if it's the last thing she does. But first she needs to get Scott out of the way…

"You look like you're up to an evil plan," Stiles whipped her head out of her thoughts when she sees Mr. Tall, Dark, and Broody in front of her. His eyebrows scrunched together with a hard glare at her. His voice was flat meaning that he couldn't be saying a joke. Stiles rolls her eyes at the guy.

"Isn't this like a freshmen class?"

"I need this class to graduate. It's a general ed requirement," he explained.

**DEREK**

He didn't know what possessed him to even walk up to her and talk to her. But it happened. And the brown eyes and wide smile that she is showing him was so worth it. She bit her pen as she stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"What's your major, Hale?" the random question appeared. "I thought I should be like any average freshman here and ask the most unoriginal question…so what is it?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at that a bit. "Criminology, sociology, and minor in psychology." Her eyes widened.

"I think my dad would love you. Psychology I hears help with the cases in police force," she said. "My dad's a sheriff," she explained.

"God help that man who had to deal with you for eighteen years," he hears a smug voice. Derek looks behind him to see Jackson Whitmore grinning down at Stiles. And when he looked back down at her, he noticed that her cheeks was flushed pink and that she bit her lips. She didn't say a snappy retort like she usually did but she remained quiet.

"Oh shut it, Jackson," Scott went around Jackson. "Malia can you scoot, I Wanna sit next to Stiles," he asked her which earned him a glare from her but she obliged know that's what Stiles would want. Derek didn't know what Scott was to Stiles. He could tell they was close. She smiled at him and forgotten that she was even talking to Derek. He sighs and noticed that Cora was giving him a knowing look. The look that said, _we'll talk later_.


	8. Avery & Peter

**Avery **

Avery decided that she wanted Isaac for herself. She hated the way girls would stare at him in class. She was already becoming jealous and she didn't even know him that long. He looked good but it seems that Isaac doesn't know how much attention he's receiving. It was pissing Avery off to the max.

So she took the initiative.

"Isaac," she chased after him after the psychology class. He turned back surprised that someone like her was calling out for him. She was not good at the whole flirting thing since she never met a guy that caught much of her attention in this way. "You remember me?" she gave him a nervous smile. He nods slowly not sure how to take this. She stopped him in the hall and he needed to go to his next class in the next twenty minutes. Avery bit her lip.

"Avery," he says her name to confirm it with her.

"Right," she smiles. "Would you like to go have lunch together later if you have time?" she said it. The look on this guy's face was priceless. A guy this good looking had to be known for getting girls.

"Um…yeah, I would like that," he nods his head vigorously.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the Café then," she pats him on the back before heading out. "12 o'clock!" she yells back at him as she runs off trying to catch up Ivy.

**Peter Hale**

He knew that body anywhere since he just seen it a few days ago at the coffee shop. And now she was more alluring than ever. Her golden blonde hair tousled in waves that ran back her back. She was wearing nice snug fit pair of Hollister jeans that made Peter's eyes focus right onto that rear end of hers. She had on a tie-dye tee with 'Coachella' in white on the front and the musical artists' name at the back. She turned her head revealing her gorgeous face. She didn't wear any makeup and Peter found her sexy freckles intriguing.

"Well, good morning," he said with a smug smirk. Athena stopped talking to this frat guy that was trying to flirt with her. She easily dismissed the guy like it was nothing. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Well, hello to you too," She easily smiled at him. Her eyes then went over him, checking him out not minding that he was watching her do it. "Wow, don't people change, huh? You look good Professor Hale."

"Not here, Athena," he warned her.

"You came to me, Hale," her voice husky and seductive. "May I help you?"

"Just want to know how it feels to be back at school?" It was a dumb excuse. He really just wanted to scare the kid away that was trying to flirt with Athena.

She pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"Oh the usual asshole—

"Yo, Thena!" Peter turned around to see the kid who cut her off. He was running up to her wearing a cross-country jersey and sweats and Nike running shoes. "I see you catching the guy's attention."

"What damn guys?" she smirked at the guy. The way she looked at the boy made Peter very uneasy.

"You know. Causing commotion with that fine ass of yours," Peter almost kicked this guy ass when he tried to swat her ass but Athena caught it on time with a strong grip. She didn't have a pissed off look like she use to but she had a playful smile. She laughed and pushed the guy away.

"This is my brotha, Aiden," she slings her arm over his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

"A brother who comments on how fine his sister ass is?" Peter cocks an eyebrow. Athena couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Adoptive brother who I lost my sacred virginity to," Athena admits. Peter's eyes widened at the news. Aiden just shook his head and smiled. "I was joking, Hale."

"Yeah, she lost it to some skeezer who's in the army," Aiden comments. His hazel eyes went to Peter.

Athena rolled her pretty blue eyes and nudged him in the rib.

"This topic took a turn," Peter grumbles. "It was good seeing, Athena," he says and leaves them to their rough housing. Even though they are adoptive siblings, Peter didn't like how close to them.


	9. Derek I

**Derek**

He really didn't expect to see her again. In the library of all places since it is only the first day of classes. But here Stiles was heading towards his corner booth sipping on a Starbucks Frappe. But that never stopped his heart from racing when she waved excitedly to him. She skipped a bit as she finally reached his table.

"You studyin' already, Derbear?" she smiled at him. Derek decided to ignore the nickname she gave him. "It is like only the first day you overachiever." She sat across from him and gotten herself comfortable.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends?" he asked her.

She scoffs at that. "And here I thought we was friends. I guess I was wrong," she teased him. "I am waiting here then I will meet Scott so we can go to practice together."

"You play lacrosse?"

"Yah," she nods. "I am pretty good. Back home there was no girls' team so I joined the boys and by the time I was in my junior year I finally made the varsity team and got on the field and made the winning goal." She said in one breath which impressed Derek.

"This is college lacrosse. I doubt you'll keep up," Derek deadpanned causing her to throw a balled up straw paper at him. He only glared back. She cracked a smile.

"Well, I will make it goal number two to prove you wrong."

"I guess that would be the one you'll never put a check by," he jokes causing her to laugh a bit too loudly. He couldn't help but smirk at her laughing self since her laugh is very endearing. And just when his guard his _way _down, he didn't even notice when his older sister makes an appearance.

"Is this my baby bro having fun?" Laura teases him. Her eyes then went to Stiles. "How you know Stiles?"

"Through Scott, my brotha from anotha motha," Stiles replies. "We are both on the lacrosse team."

"Oh," Derek knew there was more into that two letter word than it intended to be. Since this is Laura Hale we are talking about. She became more protective over him since the whole Kate situation. "How can you stand the brooding effects of my little brother?"

"He has a face you want to see smile. I mean, damn the whole 'Edward Cullen Demeanor'. That's what I would of fell for when I was in middle school since that was so the thing back then. Maybe that worked for you in high school. With your whole sexy scowl, nice bod, and then you are into your studies! The whole dang package. Are you a vampire?"

Even Laura was speechless through her rant.

"You should be a werewolf. A friendly little pup since our college's mascot are Wolves. How bout that, Hale?"

Derek didn't know what to say so she continued.

"Bad thing I am into jackassery. The love of my life is the total definition of that and yet I can't shake these effing feelings off. Scott says it was phase back in ninth grade but how can a phase last sense the third grade? Damn that god of a body and blue eyes! I don't care for the Porsche but its kind of fun being manhandled by him and that mouthing. That shows that he can talk dirty if ya know what I mean." She winked and finally let out a deep exhale.

"So out of all that I gotten that Derek is the equivalent to Edward Cullen but should be Jacob Black if he wants your attention. And that you are in love with a Jackass with blue eyes, a Porsche, a godly body, and he abuses you and has a mouth on him," Laura says.

"Yah," she said with a sigh. Derek couldn't believe who the Jackass is. It was pretty damn obvious over the traits she given.

"You are in love with Jackson Whitmore the Jackass?"

"Jack the Jackass, I should start using that," Stiles said ignoring his question earning her a glare. "YES! FINE! I am," she huffed. "But he never seen me that way since I cut my hair all through high school in a buzz cut since I lost a bet to Scott. Damn, Scott. If it wasn't for that I would have gotten into his pants…and his heart."

"Why him of all people?" Derek couldn't help but ask. Jealousy lacing his sentence.

"Because he's mine and she's always wanted what's mine," Derek didn't even notice that the redhead from Psychology and yesterday was now at his booth holding a Starbucks ice coffee. "Thank you for waiting on me, Stiles."

"Sorry but I saw this puppy alone and I had to keep him company if not for a little bit," Stiles stood up. "And FYI, Jackson dumped you right after graduation and now he's free on the market and the top of the list."

"Like hell he is."

"Anyways, Bye, Sour Wolf. Bye, Laura," Stiles waves back at them and leaves with the feisty redhead.

"Well, that was…interesting," Laura sat across from him. "Sorry, about that."

"About what?"

"Unrequited love is the worst."

"Shut up, Laura."


	10. Athena I

Athena couldn't help but smile. She didn't expect him to be there but she hoped. A small part of her hoped. And here he was. Peter Hale at the back corner sipping on coffee grading papers. It is only the second day of school and he is freaking grading papers. Athena rolls her eyes and went to the cashier.

Her sea blue eyes went to the barista's name tag.

_Danny_.

"Hi," she gave him her brightest smile. She recalls him hanging out with Avery earlier. "I would like a iced chai latte with both vanilla flavor and a shot of expresso and the coffee cake brownie, please."

Danny smiles at her. "That would be…$5.64." Athena hands him her credit card and in just four minutes her latte was done. Athena felt a bit nervous walking over to Peter. He seemed like he is really into his work. She took a deep exhale and sashayed over there. His blue eyes glanced up and that seducing smirk played onto his thin lips.

"Good Afternoon, Dr. Hale," she teased him as she sat across from him in the worn out love seat. She crossed her legs and sipped on her latte. She placed her brownie on the coffee table.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Athena." He puts his pen down and taken off those damn sexy glasses. "Ii noticed on my roster that you have dropped out of my class."

Athena rolls her eyes dramatically. "Yeah. I find it hard to have a teacher I know personally. And I hear that Miss. Blake is an excellent teacher."

"Like hell she is. She is a psycho," Peter grits out which made her laugh.

"Psycho? Wow. Not good to name-call. And she said such good things about you," Athena said. "Said that your eyes are like swimming pools of orgasms which is weird because how would she know? I mean, nice simile and all but not appropriate."

"Do you not think that's correct," he leaned in.

"I would have to say so too but I didn't like her saying it," Athena admits. "Truth is…I don't want to be in your class for unknown reasons."

He arched an eyebrow at that.

"Care to explain."

"I just did."

"Now, Thena. You are acting like a child," he taunts her.

"Ha," she scoffs. "How old are you? Thirty five? Just ten years older than me so I am not that young."

"Who said that?"

Athena didn't imagine this playing out when she walks over here. She huffs and bites into her coffee cake brownie which caused a mess of crumbles. Some on her lips and cheek. "Damn, this is good," she mutters as she takes another bite causing Peter to chuckle.

"Mind if I taste?" he said. Athena shrugs. She breaks off a corner of the brownie. Athena thought when Peter stood that he was reaching for her brownie but her heart explodes when she sees him leaning onto her. Trapping her in her chair with his impressive arms and his coffee flavored lips right on hers.

This happened way too fast…

…and she loved it.

The kiss was not quick and chaste but it wasn't like lovers kissing in Paris. It was nothing but sensual and teasing. Lasted about four seconds before he rasied up with a cocky smirk and he walks away. It took Athena twenty eight seconds to realize what the hell just happened. She whipped her head back and noticed that he has already left her.

Thank god, she's out of his class.

"What's going on with you?" Avery asks her over dinner. She hasn't seen Athena all day and when they met up at the Café she could tell that her best friend/ older 'sis' was distracted. Stiles, Lydia, and Allison didn't notice but Avery sure as hell did.

"Men," Athena admits. Her eyes trained on her iPhone's screen. Her big bro, Duke aka Deucalion, messaged her about having coffee with him tomorrow morning and lunch in his office.

"You have sights on a man already? He must be impressive," Avery jokes. She knew that Athena was picky with men. She hardly found them appealing to her. Athena runs her fingers through her tousled waves and sighed.

"Not exactly. He's so damn…frustrating."

"He always been like that," Cora pipes in. which made Athena glare at her. how the hell… "Danny texted me saying he caught my uncle/ his professor kissing you."

Athena sighs.

"You and a teacher? Damn, that's naughty," Stiles laughs.

"And what about you and my brother," Cora demands which catches everyone off guard. Stiles was speechless at first not knowing what to say.

"Friends that is it. I thought he would be good for Ivy but after seeing Jasper and them chemistry that is a no-go. We are just good buddies of contrast. That is all. And besides, my eyes are still set on my Abercrombie and Fitch model, Jackass."

"Really? Not smart to call you love, Jackass," Malia comments.

"Not smart to be macking on a teacher," Avery got back on subject.

"He…kissed me and this is not high school. Kisses means dipshit in college so ya know. It is all about doing the deed and even that won't score you a date with him," Athena admits.

Her eyes went back onto the screen.

**Athena: No coffee. I'm not waking up early enough for you. But I can do lunch. How about noon big bro?**

"It is also not smart to be crushing on your brother's best friend," Avery whispers. "Better hope Aiden won't snitch on you."

"Shut up."

**Big Bro: You should be use to waking up at five every morning. And lunch in my office at 11:30 would be suffice. I will be bring a guest as well. **

"How can your blind brother text you?" Stiles blurts out.

Athena smirks. "He talks back to Siri to his texts." She explains.

**Athena: Good day, big bro. I love you!**

Her cell then pings causing her to furrow her eyebrows at the unknown number

**Unknown: Might I say that I can still taste your sweet lips, Thena? Would it be too much trouble to ask if you can stop by and have coffee with me?**

Athena really thought that this was a joke.

**Athena: who the hell gave you my number?**

**Unknown: I looked in the database. So is that a no or yes?**

**Athena: alright. Meet you at the coffee shop at 7?**

**Unknown: 7 is too late for me. 6:30 in my office since I do have a 8 am class. **

**Athena: you are asking a lot, Hale. 7 and that is final.**

**Unknown: Fine but I expect compensation for the wait. Good bye, Thena.**

"Someone is blushing," Lydia teases. Athena felt her cheek with her cool hand and flushed even harder. "Was that Peter?"

"I was texting my brother," she half-lied.


End file.
